This application proposes a 5-year continuation (Yrs 26-30) of an NIMH National Research Service Award (T32 MH018869) entitled, Traumatic Stress Across the Lifespan: A Biopsychosocial Training Program, at the Medical University of South Carolina. We seek support for 6 postdoctoral positions per year and anticipate each postdoctoral appointment will be for 2 years. The primary goal of this training program is to provide postdoctoral fellows (PhDs, MDs or MD/PhDs) with the research acumen, resources and career opportunities necessary for their development into productive, independent clinical scientists, conducting traumatic stress- related mental health research of high